Herb Kazzaz's Manuscript
Herb Kazzaz's Manuscript 'was an untitled, unreleased manuscript written by Herb Kazzaz. It is mentioned in [[Still Broken|''Still Broken]], in [[Season 2|'''Season 2]]. Background History The manuscript seemed to be set in Victorian times and was badly-written, which caused it to be destroyed by Henry Winkler in ''Still Broken'' as not to tarnish Herb's legacy. Season 2 In ''Still Broken'', ''as an episode of ''Horsin' Around comes to a close, Herb Kazzaz talks with the cast: BoJack Horseman, Sarah Lynn, Joelle Clarke, and Bradley Hitler-Smith—telling them that he thinks the show will air for many years to come and look after another and stick together. In the present, the four, along with others attend Herb Kazzaz's funeral. They're all about to part ways, when Herb Kazzaz's blind executor delivers Sarah Lynn a floppy disk, due to his last will and testament—that is said to lead to Herb's gold. Bradley remembers that there was an old computer in Herb's office that could read floppy disks. BoJack is excited, though the other three aren’t as much. He convinces them to by honoring Herb's last wish. In Herb's living room, Henry turns down an offer by an otter, wanting to keep the day about Herb. He vents to Princess Carolyn about people taking advantage of the funeral for business offers. She quickly lies and says she used to volunteer in the soup kitchen with Herb. Mr. Peanutbutter overhears and admits he didn't know Herb and is just here to schmooze. He makes things worse by calling over the rest of the funeral attendees and asking for more details. BoJack, Sarah, Joelle, and Bradley arrive at Parrotmount Studios. They listen to a voice message saying that the car breaks were in great condition and that they would only malfunction if someone cut them. The former cast members are trying to think of Herb's computer password. Joelle remembers a time when she called him after he got fired because she was angry that Sarah had the best lines. Herb tells her to be nice to Sarah and to remember “''family''.” Joelle decides the password is “''password''.” They find an address to a storage locker on the disc. At the storage locker, they find a briefcase labeled “''Gold'',” though it is empty and only has some bear fur inside. Sarah identifies it as bear fur as her stepdad was a bear. Joelle reads a letter from Henry Winkler, talking about a novel Herb wrote. Sarah has a flashback, in which they had dinner together, and she promises Herb to get his book published as he believes it's "gold." They piece together that Henry murdered Herb for his book. Princess Carolyn is telling stories about Herb. Henry gives her Herb's ashes, as he believes she knew him so well. BoJack, Sarah Lynn, Joelle, and Bradley enter and accuse Henry of murder. He takes the manuscript from his pocket, admitting he does have it, and intended to burn it as it is horrible. BoJack reads some and agrees. Henry says that he and Tina agreed they couldn't let the book get published, as it would turn Herb into a laughingstock. BoJack agrees that Herb already has a legacy, Horsin’ Around. BoJack realizes he just didn't want to believe Herb died for nothing.Category:Media Category:Novels